


August 8th.

by ocsilence



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-08-20
Updated: 2016-08-29
Packaged: 2018-08-09 23:15:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 230
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7821049
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ocsilence/pseuds/ocsilence
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>8/8 是S.coups的生日。</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Before Vapp

1.  
檢查演唱會影像中的崔勝澈，洗過澡後的崔勝澈，今天生日的崔勝澈，等待開vapp的崔勝澈，

盯著眼前暫停的電腦螢幕恍神中。

閃爍的螢幕上是穿著團員們都覺得比例好笑的服裝，賣力跳舞中的尹淨漢  
他暫停的手速不夠快，所以抓到的只是模糊的殘影

 

崔勝澈的思緒停留在演唱會的那時刻

那首couple  
那個為著fan service緊緊相擁的那瞬間  
尹淨漢在他腰上的力道

崔勝澈仍舊感到莫名其妙的感動，欣慰，  
以及羞怯。

 

崔勝澈從很久很久以前就知道，尹淨漢非常非常的有魅力  
不只是因為他端正的五官或著時而乾淨時而既帥氣又魅惑的氣質  
而是在他想要守護的人前，無聲之中奮勇而起的強大

 

演唱會不是沒開過，然而對於一口氣至少8千人的單獨演唱會真的是人生的第一次  
在好幾遍的彩排時，面對如此空曠的場地，尤其是聲音在音響輸出之後，於整個空間震動回聲的戰慄感  
一直隨著重低音的節奏敲打崔勝澈興奮又害怕的心

他知道他可以的，他知道他的seventeen可以的，可以順利征服這麼大的舞台。

可是為甚麼拿著麥克風的手還在輕微抽搐呢?

那是無法忽視的緊張，作為隊長卻又不能在這個關鍵時期顯出自己突如其來的恐慌感  
成員們在大事情面前比平日更為敏感，有任何人的不對勁一下子大家都能感受出來

啊!討厭死了!

其實答案崔勝澈的心理清楚的不能再清楚了  
一向坦蕩蕩的自己這ㄧ次站在這空曠的舞台上多了一個不能說的秘密  
不是什麼的黑歷史，也不是甚麼可以一笑置之順便炫耀的浪漫過去  
而是現在隨時想起心臟都是一陣酥麻的甜蜜與恐懼

崔勝澈非常喜歡的人喜歡他，

好想讓全世界知道。  
可是如果全世界的人知道了，所有東西都毀滅了。  
他的seventeen,他如家人般的成員，他的事業，還有他的愛情。

 

沒有辦法的。  
崔勝澈無法停止想像，如果大眾知道了他的心情，粉絲們會不會從滿滿的燈海  
變成一個人都不剩。

就像彩排時這樣空蕩蕩的場面。

 

為甚麼為甚麼為甚麼為甚麼?  
為甚麼他有戀人不能說出來?  
為甚麼他和尹淨漢終於在一起了不能公開?  
為甚麼為甚麼為甚麼為甚麼?

 

大概是真的緊張了，  
這種用膝蓋想都知道答案的為什麼，就像打開潘朵拉的盒子一樣，一發不可收拾。


	2. Before Vapp (continued)

2.

直到演唱會開始，  
作為專業的演藝人員，對舞台的專注以及對工作敬業的要求，  
到底是幫助崔勝澈繼續在諾大的舞台上綻放作為seventeen S.coups的光芒  
畢竟在眾人的注目下揮灑汗水，接受歡呼聲是一個偶像的天性

這ㄧ晚上似乎就要這麼精彩的過去了。

 

然而當Couple的背景音樂從耳機中響起，尹淨漢清澈的嗓音傳進了腦海  
那種甜蜜的恐慌再度撲天蓋地而來  
崔勝澈忍不住的想笑又想哭

淨漢阿，我們是couple了  
我真的好開心  
可是淨漢阿對不起  
我沒有勇氣讓所有人知道我們是couple  
我捨不得seventeen,我捨不得你受到傷害  
我知道這樣很沒用  
可是可以不要放開我的手嗎?  
可不可以不要放棄喜歡你的我?

或許是無邊而來的徬徨太過明顯，  
在兩人對視拍手的時候，尹淨漢在表演用的笑容裡，對著他參了一股疑惑卻又像是瞬間的了然  
而後就在下一個瞬間，  
尹淨漢的手用了比平時練習不一樣的力道摟上了崔勝澈的腰。

那是只有作為戀人的崔勝澈知道的方式。  
是只有在宿舍，兩人卸下一切對鏡頭、對外界所有偽裝和防備時，尹淨漢摟著他的方式。

那一瞬間太多的思緒衝擊了崔勝澈的腦海，  
崔勝澈只能反射性的將另一隻手圈上尹淨漢的肩膀，

 

阿。  
這是我絕對不能放手的人。

 

專業偶像s.coups在下一刻失去了表情管理，失去了舞台用笑容，在那剎那間發了愣。  
他現在滿腦子只能想到

 

尹淨漢在所有觀眾面前，用他們couple之間特有的方式摟了他。

 

之後從甜膩環抱中分開來的兩人，各歸各位繼續後面的演出，  
崔勝澈匆匆的瞄了尹淨漢一眼  
依舊是那個尹淨漢。  
在台上依舊繼續營業，笑容不起波瀾的尹淨漢。

但是崔勝澈就是知道

 

這個人無視了他正在承受和將要面對委屈，  
在無聲之中，只為了給自己支持與安慰---  
就算在大眾面前，我們仍是couple。

 

崔勝澈，你怎麼能不愛他。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 8/8 還沒結束。


	3. Behind The Scenes

3.  
vapp進行到一半，  
尹淨漢帶著洪知秀、李燦闖了進來  
有奇怪的生日蛋糕、還有很多有的沒有的

崔勝澈隨手塞了一個麵包到嘴裡，  
看著尹淨漢又在那邊發瘋胡謅逗忙內

無奈的與洪知秀交換了一眼  
洪知秀反而無聲的用口型安慰他  
"你生日，他高興"

 

阿!真是，  
怎麼可以比壽星還開心呢?  
這樣我怎麼好好專心開vapp阿?

於是崔勝澈在毛毛躁躁的不知道說了幾次出去(據說是27)之後  
大夥總算是拖拖拉拉的離開了鏡頭

\----躲進了廁所。

 

\----反正這哥看到淨漢哥之後鐵定待不了多久就會把vapp關了。  
這是金敏奎和李燦討論出來的共識

果不其然，把眾人趕出鏡頭外的崔勝澈在短短五分鐘內結束了直播，來到了廁所

"呀! 都出來阿，剛剛你們真得很討厭!"

"所以我們走啦~~勝澈晚安~~生日快樂~~"洪知秀倒是笑得開懷，一左一右的拉著李燦和滿手東西的金敏奎就要往房門外走

"等等敏奎你大包小包的幹甚麼?"

"阿我去跟知秀哥睡阿，勝澈哥晚安"

"跟知秀同房的不是..."崔勝澈話還沒說完，被洪知秀拖行中的李燦以非常嚴肅的表情打斷了他

"哥，你知道明天還有兩場演出吧? 太晚睡或受傷我們會很困擾的。勝澈哥晚安，淨漢哥晚安。"

終於意識到甚麼不對勁的崔勝澈轉頭看往仍然向弟弟們興奮揮手說晚安的尹淨漢  
後者在房門關上後才一臉疑惑的看向他  
"怎麼了嗎?"

崔勝澈這才注意到尹淨漢腳邊的行李袋，  
他指了指對方，再指了指自己，嘴巴合不起來  
"所以你...我...?"

"呀崔勝澈你又不是第一天跟我同一間房，你是在驚訝什麼?"

崔勝澈那稍短的手指這次指向了房門外，  
"那燦...燦他說的...?"

這下尹淨漢終於理解了崔勝澈倒底為什麼如此慌張，他搖搖頭說道  
"燦想多了，shua不過是想讓我們能多一點時間獨處而已，畢竟gb之後到亞巡結束之間都是行程和練習、排演，大家能回宿舍休息的時間不是很少嘛~"  
"還是你想幹什麼呢? s.coups ssi?"

所以說到頭，一群人硬闖進來干擾自己的vapp不過是為了給他們兩個作障眼法，難怪這傢伙那麼開心  
嘖嘖。  
嘴邊的笑容不爭氣的揚了起來

 

崔勝澈會如此驚訝也不是沒有道理，  
因為隊裡從以前就有不成文的規定，出門在外他們兩個的房間是一定得拆開的，  
美其名是多讓哥哥跟弟弟們出門在外多一點時間相處，好互相照顧  
實際上不過是那些年紀小的愛起鬨，深怕他兩在一間房乾柴烈火了起來會影響隔天工作  
而年紀大的其他弟弟竟然一點都沒有要幫忙解圍的意思，  
連李知勳都對這樣的安排默默點了頭，更不用去想文俊輝是怎樣一臉想幫忙結果越描越黑的慘況  
我們s.coups大人的確在外面住宿的房間分配上，還沒來的及證明自己和戀人不是發情的野獸就被冠上了此等稱號，就被強制性的和尹淨漢拆了開來  
真是。

 

"這樣也能當生日禮物，孩子們真是..."  
尹淨漢眨著他的眼笑問，  
"怎麼，難道你不喜歡嗎?"

 

崔勝澈雙手環上尹淨漢的腰，低頭輕輕的將臉貼上對方的胸前，  
"沒有，這是今天最好的生日禮物。"

尹淨漢身手將崔勝澈的連帽撥下，將自己的唇緩緩印上那金黃色的髮頂  
"愛哭鬼。"

"喂!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> \-----TBC?----

**Author's Note:**

> 客官隨意，我也不知道會寫多長。


End file.
